mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Racing 3 '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is the fourth racing game. It is for Xbox One. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Dry Bowser * Nabbit * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Eggman Nega Rookies * Laura * Savannah * Dillon * Aaron * Zac * Mikayla * Corden * Trev * Jarod * Steven L. * Kole * Katie * Haven * Caleb R. * Chris T. * Zack * Morgan * Becca Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Omochao Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * High Speed Shoes * Golden Mushroom * Star * Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Super Horn * Lightning * Blue Shell * Blue Wisp * Orange Wisp * Purple Wisp * Bullet Bill * Crazy 8 * Blooper * Bob-omb Courses Mushroom Cup * Goomba Shoe Lane * Moo Moo Meadows * Koopa Troopa Cave * Bianco Hills Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Cool, Cool Mountain * Cherry Lake * Honeyhop Galaxy Star Cup * Pokey's Desert * Yoshi Waters * Neo Bowser City * Mole Patrol Special Cup * Rock-Candy Mines * Gusty Garden Galaxy * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Chao Cup * Neo Green Hill * Chao Garden * Green Grove * Leaf Forest Ring Cup * Green Forest * Honeycomb Highway * Grand Metropolis * Labyrinth Wisp Cup * Aquarium Park * Windmill Isle * Pumpkin Hill * Casino Street Egg Cup * Doomsday * Bullet Station * Cosmic Fall * Special Stage Music Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Underground from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # In the Final from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Music Park from Mario Kart 7 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Overworld from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Quick Trip to Paradise from Sonic Rivals # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # My Destiny from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # The Palace That Was Found from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # With Me from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World # Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania